The Suite Life of Austin, Ally and Lemonade Mouth!
by TheDancingGurl99
Summary: Hi Everyone! This is my first fanfiction, and it's telling the story of Austin and Ally, Lemonade Mouth and the Suite Life gang.(let's just say they are all the same age for now ;) ) Hope you all enjoy and please be friendly as this is my first
1. Chapter 1

The Suite Life of Austin, Ally and Lemonade Mouth

Chapter 1

Olivia's POV

It's been a year since we performed at Madison Square Gardens and well, what can I say. Life is great for Lemonade Mouth. We are now heading off on our second world tour, while completing college on the S.S Tipton II! Isn't it exciting? I mean, I once heard they had a high school there, Seven Seas High on the Tipton I, but now a college? This is just fantastic! I can't wait to travel the world all over again, this time with my band mates, a hot boyfriend and an amazing career ahead of me. Life is following the perfect star towards our futures.

Bailey's POV

Well, I can't believe what I just heard. Cody just called and said that Tut- no its Moesby now is starting a Seven Seas College on the S.S Tipton II! And since we were all past students, we automatically get in! Yale can kiss my- well, never mind that. I get to be with Cody, Zack, London, Addison, Woody and Maya again! She deferred from the Peace Corps for a year so she can get some more schooling into her. I just hope she and Zack can be on good terms again before long. I mean, have you ever seen anyone so perfect for one another? Well apart from my Cody and I.

Ally's POV

I can't believe this! Trish and Dez just called and said that Austin has been booked to perform live shows on the S.S Tipton II every Saturday while completing his education at Seven Seas College! And we all get to come too! I can't wait. Just think, a whole new adventure out there, waiting for us to come and grab it! I can't wait. Writing new songs while traveling the world? This is definitely something I can't miss out on. Maybe I can start a solo career while I'm there too, now that I don't have my stage fright anymore. As long as I'm with Austin, I'm sure everything will be ok.

Mr Moesby POV

Great, more kids. What are they going to do to me now? They better not drive Emma crazy about why her stomach is so big!

**A/N: What do you all think? I'm new to writing Fanfiction and I need opinions! Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cody POV

"Cody! Come on, can't you walk a little slower?" whined my brother Zack. "You haven't seen Bailey for only 3 days!"

"Yes, but it feels like an eternity when you are in love like me!" I shouted back, panting as I raced up the gangplank and back onto the boat where all of my dreams had begun. Here I was, ready to start college with the girl of my dreams and the best friends I could ever imagine! As I caught the elevator up to the new sky deck, with Zack puffing beside me, I though to myself how lucky I was. Another chance to see the world. Some young adults never get this opportunity! I better make it last while I get the best education possible! The brochures said Ivy League, and that's where I belong!

As the elevator dings and opens up, I'm immediately surrounded by a pair of small, strong arms.

"I've missed you so much Cody!" says Bailey.

"I've missed you too my Bailey-Bunny!" I'm never going to spend a moment without her again. She is my world.

Jeez. I need to propose soon!

Wen's POV

The limo stopped at the edge of the water. Here we go. I grab Liv's hand and make sure she is ok. She is my girlfriend after all, and if I have things my way, we will have our first anniversary on board. So will Stella and Charlie, although they only just got together. Scott and Mo will have their second. I'm really happy for us all. Our lives are falling into place.

So here on this boat, we've been offered to do shows every Saturday Night, with some kid called Austin Moon opening for us. I hope he's good, and from what the record company said, he should be! This is the chance of a lifetime for Lemonade Mouth, I thought as we walked up the gangplank and onto the boat.

We were greeted by a short little man with a bald head and knee socks.

"Welcome to the Tipton II! You must be Lemonade Mouth." He said energetically.

"Yep" we all chorused.

"Well, you will need to go up to the sky deck to collect your enrollment packages, schedules and keys for your new rooms. I do believe you all have separate ones"

We all groaned. Oh well. We will still be on the boat together, making music with each other.

Austin's POV

I can't believe this! I, Austin Moon am on a luxury cruise liner that travels the world, to open for Lemonade Mouth every Saturday night! And all while completing my degree in Music at Seven Seas College! Who knows, maybe I can find a cute girl on the ship that I can be in a perfect relationship with. Although I think I already found her. She's right beside me! Wait is she yelling at me?

" Austin. Austin. AUSTIN!" she yelled

"What is it Ally? How long have you been shouting at me?" I questioned innocently.

"Are you ready to get on the boat? It's time to go!"

I grab my bags, and start running towards the gangplank of the ship. I can't wait for this adventure to begin!

I boarded the ship and started running around the main lobby. It wasn't long before I ran into this short man in a pink suit with knee socks? Weird I know. We stood up and shook ourselves off.

" My name is Mr. Moesby. You must be... Austin Moon?" he asked.

"Yes that's right. I'm here with my friends, Ally, Trish and Dez."

" Ah yes." Mr Moesby said. "And you are all studying at Seven Seas College, is that correct?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "Ally and I are studying Music, Trish is studying Management and Dez is in Film Producing. How awesome is that?"

" Oh I agree that's extremely awesome! Now you will all need to go up to the sky deck to collect your enrollment packages, schedules and room allocations. Sadly I believe you are all in separate rooms."

I groaned. Oh well. Can't wait to see who my new room mate is! I race up to the sky deck, with Ally, Trish and Dez following close behind.

Mr Moesby POV

Great, more hooligans. What are the going to do to me now? I better go and check that Emma is ok up there. She is my wife after all, and pregnant with my child!

I press the elevator button and walk in. Time to get these kids settled in and tell them about them being recipients.

Cody's POV

Suddenly there is a voice over my shoulder, interrupting my catch up with Bailey.

"There will be time for catch ups later Mr Martin" said Mr Moesby coldly. "I need to talk to you all. Come into my office!"

We all follow him. This sounds serious.

As we follow Mr Moesby down the narrow halls of the SS Tipton II, we begin to wonder what this is all about. Bailey holds my hand as we enter his office. There, standing before us are London, Addison, Woody and... Maya? What was she doing here? We would have time to ponder this later as Mr Moesby clears his throat and began to speak.

"Now, all of you have been automatically selected to come on this ship because of your prior enrollment in Seven Seas High. However, that is not all Mr Tipton has to say in the matter. Since you are all London's friends, he has awarded you all full scholarships to the college." He states.

Wow! A full scholarship to the college! This was fantastic! No more working on the boat! We all dance around in excitement while Mr Moesby continues.

"Now, since you all are in college now, I expect you all to be more mature. No more hooliganing. Especially you Zack!" We all look at Zack as he says this, as we all know what he is capable of.

"Don't worry Mr Moesby. I'll keep him in line" says Maya. We all look at her now, astonished. She and Zack haven't seen eachother in 3 months! And she already wants to get back together with him? This is going to be a fun, yet long cruise. I take Bailey's hand again as we go to meet our new roommates.

**A/N: Thank you for reading this story! I really enjoy reading your reviews. If anyone wants to have a say in where this story goes, please say so! Please remember that this is my first fanfic so please be nice to me! Oh and please point out any mistakes I have made and I'll be happy to fix them. :) This will probably be the longest chapter so hope it's long enough! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Scott POV

The band and I collected our stuff and headed off to our new rooms. I honestly can't wait to meet them. As I get to my new room and unlock to door, I am greeted by the smell of... Rock? The music was up and blaring, with clothes all over the floor. And it's only day 1. The master behind the mess exits the bathroom (which I'm defibetly not going into now) and crashes on the bed before he realizes his roommate is in the room! He stands up and brushes a piece of pasta off his shirt before he introduces himself.

" Hi. My names Zack. And you must be...?"

"Scott. I'm your new roommate!" I reply. Geez. This guy has some cleaning up to do

Trish's POV

Well this looks to be interesting! I open the door to my new room to find a tall, black headed figure sitting poshly on top of her bed, surrounded in crystals. How rich is this girl?

"Hello!" I said meekly "I'm your new roommate, Trish"

She turned around and began to... Fake cry?

"Wahhhhhh! Moesby promised me a single room this time! Stupid sea college!" She cried "Oh and my name is London Tipton by the way. My daddy owns the boat."

Wow! For someone like her, being rich must be pretty awesome! I take my bags over to my bed and start to unpack. But wait... Where is my closet space?

"London are these your clothes in here?" I questioned

"Yep! Here's a nail! Yay me!" She says jumping up and down and clapping, whilst handing me a nail. Is this seriously all I get?

This is going to be an interesting cruise!

**A/N: Sorry it's short guys. I'm running out of ideas and how to write them! Please review below with some ideas for me to keep going with! Thank you everyone for your support this far :) **


End file.
